


A Nice Day To Start Again

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Joey's pissed off, M/M, clown doesn't know how to do relationship stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: "Joey had looked a little disappointed when he’d pulled away so quickly, but he didn’t think it was really a big deal until later that night."





	A Nice Day To Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> idk about this one honestly I was watching Your Nightmares Our Dreams and that part with the tazor inspired this somehow. I might add a resolution chapter or something if I decide to. And for the love of god someone write more Slipknot fics besides me and like the 2 other people on here that do, I need them in my life. 
> 
> Title from the song "White Wedding" (and Murderdolls cover is better than Billy Idol's original, you can physically fight me about it)

Shawn really didn’t think much of what happened that morning. Alex buzzed that fucking tazor behind him and he jumped, right into Joey’s embrace and pulled away quickly as to not let anyone see them display too much affection in front of everyone. Joey had looked a little disappointed when he’d pulled away so quickly, but he didn’t think it was really a big deal until that night.

He came back to their hotel room and Joey was laying in bed on his side, the light still on and turned away from him.

“Sorry, I was talking to Corey,” Shawn said, trying to incite some conversation in the drummer.

Joey didn’t answer. Shawn knew he wasn’t asleep too, because the picky drummer was very VERY adamant on his claim that under absolutely NO circumstances could he sleep if it wasn’t TOTAL darkness.

“You mad at me?” Shawn sighed. 

“Mhmm,” Joey answered, not sounding completely serious though, maybe even a little playful.

Shawn crawled onto the bed behind him and slipped his arms around his small hips, pulling him against his chest.

“Because of today?” Shawn asked.

“Mhmm,” Joey answered again.

“...Am I getting laid tonight?” Shawn asked, laughing a little this time.

“Maybe,” Joey sighed.

“How can I turn that into a yes?” The older man asked.

Joey turned on his side to face him and slither closer to the other man with his arms wrapped around his neck.

“Why don’t you touch me?” Joey asked suddenly.

“I do, Joey,” Shawn sighed and rubbed a reassuring hand over his hip.

“Not out there,” Joey said back. He was trying to hide it, but Shawn could hear the disappointment in his voice, “Not in front of the guys.”

“I’m just not… that into displaying it,” Shawn sighed.

“You wouldn’t say that if I was a girl,” Joey said a little sadly as he turned his back to Shawn again, who pulled him back against him.

That last sentence felt like a stab to the chest. “Don’t be like that, Jo,” he tried to convince the smaller man.

“Well it’s true,” Joey said a little harshly.

“It’s… not,” Shawn hesitated and closed his eyes. God, he was horrible at consolation, wasn’t he?

“Will you cut the shit already? I know that’s why,” Joey shot back, venom suddenly clouding his usually soft voice.

Shawn just sighed. They laid together for a few more moments, Joey’s chest rising and falling under Shawn’s hands until Joey reached over to the lamp and shut the light off.

He wriggled himself out of Shawn’s grip and moved to sleep closer to his edge of the bed.

“Baby, come on,” Shawn said, concerned that Joey was so upset that he acted repulsed by him now.

“I thought this was what you wanted,” Joey shot harshly at the other man.

Shawn just sighed again. There was no use in trying to argue with him now. They had an early start in the morning and his head would be clearer, they could hash this out then.

Shawn turned over and went to sleep, missing the warmth in his arms that usually kept him company through the night.


End file.
